


Werewool

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [181]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Derek Hale Knits, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gift Fic, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is crack inspired by a joke between me and the giftee, though I hope other people find it funny too.





	Werewool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunapiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapiero/gifts).



> This is crack inspired by a joke between me and the giftee, though I hope other people find it funny too.

Stiles’s low opinion of hand-knitted sweaters changed completely when Derek knitted one for him.

Far from making him look like a poodle having a bad hair day, its smooth stitches clung to his upper body like a second skin so he looked lean and, in black wool, also mean.

That’s why when Jackson, rushing past, knocked Stiles against a locker handle, which left a tear in the sleeve, Stiles considered murdering the obnoxious prettyboy.

He forgot his homicidal urge, however, the instant he saw the rip slowly knitting itself back together, an unbelievable sight despite his looking right at it.

 

Pounding on his boyfriend’s door, “Derek!” he yelled, “This sweater you made me is cursed!”

Derek appeared unfazed, noting that, in spite of his claim, Stiles was still wearing the sweater, which fact he pointed out.

“That’s because I look so damn good in it.—That’s not the point! I ripped the sleeve and _look!”_

He showed the sleeve, perfectly intact.

“It looks fine,” Derek said.

“It does _now!_ But there was a two-inch rip in it twenty minutes ago and it just—” Stiles's hands flapped indecipherably. “—repaired itself!”

“Oh, that,” Derek explained. “That’s because I knitted it with werewool.”

 

“Werewool comes from weresheep, of course. There are two flocks in the whole world. The werewool for your sweater I ordered from a secret weresheep ranch in Australia. It’s _imported wool_ , Stiles,” Derek added with a true knitters pride. “Werewool retains all werecreatures’ power to instantly heal their wounds and that explains how it knits itself back together when it gets torn.”

“Does it,” Stiles replied, pondering the situational irony of werewolf shepherds tending sheep, even if weresheep.

He had so many other questions but the first one he asked was, “Will you knit me a matching cap and mittens?”


End file.
